neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Tailwind (Transformers)
Tailwind is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Tailwind is a Micromaster and member of the Air Strike Patrol. He is the second most competent of the patrol, after the leader Whisper. He is patient, but a bit smug. Marvel Comics When Thunderwing abducts the Micromaster Battle Patrol to learn the secrets of making Micromasters for the Decepticons Emirate Xaaron sends Road Handler commanding the Race Car Patrol, the Rescue Patrol and the Off Road Patrol to destroy the Decepticon's lab. Unable to destroy his fellow Autobots Road Handler instead saves the Battle Patrol, but not before the Decepticon successfully create the Air Strike Patrol. (Transformers Marvel U.K. #232-233, "A Small War!") The Air Strike Team made their first appearance in issue #56 of the U.S. comic. Working for Megatron (thought to be dead at this point) they made contact with Scorponok's group of Decepticons, placing themselves under his command. They then attacked an airbase, demanding a refueling plane and the fuel to go with it. When Optimus Prime's Autobots showed up in response in issue #57, Scorponok intervened to protect his "troops". Their work complete, the Air Strike Patrol then left - leaving both Autobots and Decepticons exposed to Megatron's instrument of vengeance - the resurrected and reprogrammed Pretender Starscream. They did not appear again in the U.S. storyline, but did get a one-off appearance in the U.K. version of the comic. In a possible future, told in flashback by Rodimus Prime, Scorponok lost a leadership contest with Megatron and Shockwave. Fleeing, Megatron sent the Air Strike Patrol to pursue him, but they wound up in battle with Hot Rod, who Scorponok had surrendered to, forcing the Autobot and his comrades to protect him. While the Air Strike Patrol attacked the Autobots, and Scorponok escaped (Marvel U.K. #223). Animated series The Air Strike Patrol appeared in the Transformers: Zone anime. They were depicted as Autobots who attempted to defend Zone base from an attack by the Decepticon Generals. Dreamwave Productions Tailwind make a brief appearance in issue #2 of the Micromasters limited series by Dreamwave Productions. He was seen in Little Iacon talking to the Autobot Micromaster Tote. IDW Publishing Tailwind was among the Micromasters who appeared in Spotlight: Hardhead and attacked Nightbeat and Hardhead on the planet Gorlam Prime. Toys *''Generation 1'' Tailwind (1989) :Tailwind came packaged with his Air Strike Patrol partners. He was later recolored into Hot House.http://www.tfu.info/1989/Decepticon/Tailwind/tailwind.htm Transformers: Timelines Tailwind is the partner to Astrotrain. Although he is a redeco of a Mini-Con he is officially described as a Micromaster. Fun Publications Tailwind appeared in the 2008 April Fool's comic Shattered Expectations by Fun Publications. Tailwind appeared in the fiction Dungeons & Dinobots, a text based story from Fun Publications. Astrotrain and his Micromasters were used to transport supplies and energon rods from the Arch-Ayr fuel depot to the Deception base at Darkmount. Tailwind appeared in the story Do Over by Fun Publications. He among the crew of the Nemesis, which followed the Autobot's Ark to Earth. When the Nemesis was unable to close in on the Ark Astrotrain and his Micromaster partners were sent to disable its weapons. In the Eye in the Sky comic, the Decepticons lament not knowing where Astrotrain and his Mircomaster partners had gone down on Earth. The Decepticons could use their help in defeating a human militaty satellite the Autobots had gained control of and were using to take over the Earth. In Blitzwing Bop the Decepticons recover Astrotrain after he is found frozen in the Antarctic. Toys Although no toy has been made specifically for Tailwind, his is depicted as being identical to the toy for Timelines Astro-Line, which is turn is a redeco of Cybertron Overcast.http://www.tfu.info/2007/Mini-Con/Astro-Line/astro-line.htm References Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Micromasters Category:Mini-Cons